


sun spilled secrets

by Kneeshee



Series: JayKyle Week 2020 [4]
Category: Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Aphrodite is a proud mother, Discord: JayKyle Week 2020, Fate & Destiny, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Kyle Rayner is an Outlaw, M/M, Made For Each Other, Marriage Proposal, Protective Apollo, Secret Relationship, White Lantern Kyle Rayner, a series of connected fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee
Summary: JayKyle WeekDay One: Lantern!Jason | Secret Relationship
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Series: JayKyle Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912960
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	sun spilled secrets

They were tiring down from another mission from the gods. This time they had been forced to enter Pasiphae’s labyrinth to find Cupid’s arrows that Hermes had stolen away.

The two of them had always hated how monsters were reborn every thousand years or so. It would’ve made it easier if they stayed dead.

Which considering that Asterion was technically half human. They put the poor guy out of his misery and let his soul finally find peace in the Underworld. It went against everything they stood for as the Lantern of Life and the son of Healing, but life ended in death. The man bull didn’t deserve that kind of torture. It didn't take long for them to find the bow and arrows. Doves and swans had flocked to the items lying in a pasture of green grass. The little grove they were in was beautiful. Jason checked over the weapons to make sure that Hermes didn't have tricks set forth. He accidently nicked himself on one of the arrows, but being the child of healing, the small cut quickly healed.

Kyle stored the weapons away into his ring as he turned towards his mother's sacred animals. The birds flocked around, and when he turned to look back at his boyfriend, his breath caught in his throat. Swans and wolves and ravens flew around the other man. Kyle itched to grab his sketchbook. The sight was something to behold and never forgotten. He loved moments like this with Jason. Where the two of them could have just a moment to themselves and just be. Not the White Lantern. Not the Red Hood. Not the sons of Aphrodite and Apollo. Just Jason and Kyle.

The sight was beautiful. The little grove they were in was beautiful.

It was a nice place to have a picnic, but Kyle had plans for something else.

Jason was lying on his back with one hand stroking the fur of the wolf beside him. Kyle was so frustrated. Why couldn't they have more moments like this? And why was Jason so pretty?

“Has anything been going on recently at home? Lady Hera and Lady Aphrodite have been looking at me weird. And I’ve been hearing things about the Fates. Has--- Did my dad find someone to marry?”

Kyle felt his own heart break at the look of sorrow on Jason’s face. Despite what Apollo may think, Jason cherishes him completely. And the demigod had wanted nothing more than his father to fall in love and marry someone. He had always been sad about the heart break that Apollo has went through.

“No, he hasn’t, but I have.”

Jason turned to him in shock and probably just a little hurt. But he didn’t expect to see Kyle draped in his most formal chiton. A crown of myrtle leaves a top of his hair. His kaleidoscopic eyes were leaned towards the sapphire scale matching the ring on his finger. A small shy smile adorns his face.

“Wha- “

Kyle pulled a small box out from somewhere. He perched himself on one knee as he looked Jason in the eyes. The hair on their arms rose signaling that they had the attention of their family. Kyle would usually back at away a time like this. They had been keeping their relationship a secret for years now. Probably ever since Kyle managed to help resurrect Jason.

Which granted was extremely hard to hide away when his mother and brother were the goddess and god of love. And Jason’s father was the god of knowledge and truth and prophecy. It was nearly impossible to hide anything from them.

“Jason Peter, I think I have loved you long before I even knew you. The stories that our family wove about you filled with me joy. And maybe the hero community only saw you as a bad dream, but everyone on Olympus saw you as the sun itself. Even the power of Helios and Apollo seem lesser in exchange to how brightly they said you shined.”

There were tears in Jason’s eyes. He knows that his family had grieved for him. He knows that some of them still do. They would look at him and cry for the time they missed but they cried just for the joy of having him back. When he was kid running around in the boots, he hadn’t been close to his grandfather. Now, Zeus took him on as another advisor. As a way to connect more with the humans that they were slowly being forced to interact with.

He was pretty sure that his Aunt Artemis tracked him whenever he was on Earth. One cannot hide from the goddess of the hunt.

For two years, his father refused to even leave his side. Helios had taken over driving the sun chariot again and even then, the titan of the sun made sure to stay by his side also.

“The day of the resurrection had been one filled with confusion. Even after you attacked me and escaped, you never left my mind. And then I met you. And you were different than what the stories painted you, yet you were still the same. An asshole yes, but there was a beauty to you that drew me in. It didn’t take long for me to fall in love.”

Aphrodite was sitting on Apollo pinning him to the ground. Tears were streaming down her face. Oh, her darling boy was really doing this.

“Getting to know you as the gods then started sending us on quests together. I got to learn more about you. You were smart and sweet and funny. One would think it’s because Apollo is your father, but I could tell that it was all you. There was just something about you that drew my attention. A part of me tried to deny it, but suddenly my sketchbooks were filled with you. Suddenly, I wanted to be on earth flying across the globe with you and the other outlaws. I wanted to brave Apollo’s rage and be with you. And I know this was supposed to be a secret. We hadn’t been ready to let the others know and come outside of our little bubble of happiness but—”

Here Kyle took a deep breath as he opened the box in his hands. The ring was a mixture of imperial gold and celestial bronze. Sapphire stones littered the ring with swans engraved into the band. Kyle had worked tiredly with Hephaestus to get it right and pour some of the energy of his ring into the band.

No matter how far away Kyle was… he would always be by Jason’s side.

The ring was beautiful.

“You make my life shine brighter than the sun. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Jason Peter, son of the sharpshooter, son of light… will you bind yourself to me in heart and in soul?”

Jason stared at Kyle with naked shock on his face. He swallowed thickly even as tears welled up in his eyes. Kyle was worried that he had done or said something wrong. His worries were for naught when Jason sat up and reached for Kyle. Both their eyes shuttered closed once their lips connected.

Aphrodite was full on bawling on Olympus. Apollo had long stop struggling and just watched the scene take place. He may not have like the fact that her brat was proposing to his son (without his permission!), but he knew that the words that Kyle spoke was true. The boy truly loved his son. And Jason seemed to love him back.

There was no one better for his child (and didn't really help that Apollo also had a hand in raising Kyle).

Jason leaned back to look Kyle in his eyes. The bright teal eyes that Kyle could never color correctly stared him directly the face as if searching for something. A small smile danced across Jason's face as he reached for Kyle's lantern ring that was glowing an almost embarrassing shade of pink. But Kyle could feel what Jason was trying to tell him. He could feel the love that Jason had for amplified by his blood born powers and the ring mixed together.

"There is no other person that I could want to be with. I love you, Kyle. Yes, I'll marry you. I'll bind myself to you, son of sparrows, son of love."

The two leaned in to kiss once more not knowing that the entire pantheon exploded with happiness.

The wheels of fate was turning, but would it last?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know more about this universe or see snippets of what I planned or just didn’t or will probably not make it into the story....  
> Join me on my discord server.  
> https://discord.gg/2J3TSYY


End file.
